Emmet Loves Hannah, Bella loves Lady gaga?
by Twilight's evil Pixie
Summary: Emmet has a new fasination with Hannah Montana. Bella has a fasination with Lady Gaga.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the following stuff...**

**Lady Gaga and her songs.**

**Hannah Montana's songs.**

**Twilight *sob***

**Anything else that isn's mine i can't be bothered to add to the list... enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"HANNAH MONTANA! HANNAH MONTANA! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Emmet screamed. Everone in the come was going insane becasue of Emmet's new fav celeb. He's been sitting in that same spot all week with his! He's been watching Hannah Montana seasons over and over again and again! He has the DVD and alllll her songs. And when we tell him it's really Miley Cyrus he starts crying and saying that were only sayin that to tease him. HA! Like i was saying, he hasn't moved from that spot since last week. He hasn't had sex with Rosalie since he go the DVD and CDs. I know! Even Carlisle his shocked!

Oh great, here comes another one of his singing hours.

"You ready?" he started to sing,  
"Here we go!

Life is just a party so come as you are.  
Dress it up or dress it down, never forget your guitar.  
Just be courageous, this styles contagious  
Everyone can rock out like a superstar.

Lets get crazy.  
Get up and dance  
Take a swing, do your thing  
If were taking a chance  
Lets get crazy  
Yeah just kick up your heels  
Dont miss out, time to shout  
Always keeping it real  
Lets get crazy  
Crazy

Our songs, Our style  
Our hair, Our smile  
Our laughs, our heart  
Our grace, our smarts

You see me on the cover of a magazine  
Remember  
Things are always different then the way that it seems  
Heres an invitation, to every nation.  
Meet me on the dance floor and we'll make the scene.

Lets get crazy.  
Get up and dance  
Take a swing, do your thing  
If were taking a chance  
Lets get crazy  
Yeah just kick up your heels  
Dont miss out, time to shout  
Always keeping it real  
Lets get crazy  
Crazy

la la la la...ohhhh.

Our songs, Our style  
Our hair, Our smile  
Our laughs, our heart  
Our grace, our smarts

Lets get crazy.  
Get up and dance  
Take a swing, do your thing  
If were taking a chance  
Lets get crazy  
Turn the music up loud  
Nows the time to unwind  
Lose yourself in the crowd  
Lets get crazy

Yeah the funs just begun  
Come on dance everyone

Heres an invitation, to every nation.  
Oh Oh yeah, Oh Oh yeah  
Crazy

Take a swing, do your thing  
If were taking a chance  
Lets get crazy  
Yeah just kick up your heels  
Dont miss out, time to shout  
Always keeping it real  
Lets get crazy"

This was going to be tough. I wonder how Edward is doing. It must be tough having to listen to Emmet's thougts! I mean, he likes Hannah Montana for crying out loud! I mean she sooooo last 3 yrs ago. Lady gaga is the next big thing! Oh that's right! I have my iPod on me! I took it out and the next Lady Gaga song come one...

"Let's have some fun,  
this beat is sick,  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!"

I didn't get far and ended up being thrown againest the Edward's bed. WOW he was fast.

**Emmet's Pov**

"We haven't met  
And thats okay  
'cuz you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait  
In line  
The moment is mine beleive me  
Don't close your eyes  
Cuz it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake you  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gunna get what I deserve  
I got nerve (I got I got I got)  
Electrified I'm on a wire  
Getting together we're on fire  
What I said you heard  
Now I got you spinning  
Don't close you're mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's every thing I see  
Every part of me  
Gunna get I what I deserve  
I got...  
I got nerve" I sang.

WOW i put more effort into that song! I wonder how long I've been watching Hannah Montana.

"Esme what time, date and month is it?" i yelled out.

"It's the 12 of August, 2:23 am." She said from the kitchen.

I haven't been with Rosie for _ages! Aw gross._

"Esmee, Bella and Edward are at it again!" I said in a discusted tone.

"No way am i'm breaking that up. He's bee n alone for at least a hundred years!" She said waking the wooden spoon she had in her hands on my head.

"Just becasue he's the oldest, doesn't mean he can let Bella ride on his dico stick any time they want!" I complained.

"Emmet!" She said wacking the spoon againes my head again. Why did she need to cook when everyone here drank blood?"

* * *

**Well Bree, this Chapter is for you. Thanx for putting thoose dirty thoughts in my head. Emmet 'exploding' and Rosalie flying into the wall! _Gross. So _this new storu is dedicated to you.**

**Oh and everyone, next week i have dancing exams. So i don't know when i'm updating. Wish me luck! So if i have 20 people wish me luck and review! then I'll make Chapter three sooooo awsome and heaps long like maybe 30 pages! **

**~twilight's evil pixie**

* * *

To anyone who loves my stories.

PLease vist Twilightsmyworld101 stories and please review. She's got some many hits! But only 3 reviews from all of her stories. She wants to delete them becasue no onew seems to care enough to type a little review! So please review to her!

Kind regards, twilight's evil pixie:]


	2. Author note

Hey everyone, I have no excuse to why I have been away and not updating. I'm sorry for making everyone wait and maybe even give up on this story.

But I have been doing something, something out of your benefit. It took me a while and also a lot of paper, going through pros and cons about moving my stories somewhere else, away from the Flame Union. So I am moving all my stories to The Writer's Coffee Shop. I will also be going through them and making them even better before by adding more scenes and gushy moments. So yeah.

They will also have extra chapters added to them when I post the stories. I feel bad for also forgetting my password on Fanficiton. LOL, that was funny. (no not really)

So while your waiting for me to return from the grave I suggest you check out the Writer's coffee shop. I'm telling you, You can make banners to post on your summer and make your stories stand out! Just type in 'The Writer's Coffee Shop' Google.

Hope everyone didn't miss me too much. I'm sure not many did. Not so much big on Fanfic but oh well. I'll get there soon. (well actually no coz im re-posting within the next 3 months on 'The Writer's Coffee shop'. But until then, check out my Weebly website! (my weebly website had most of my story info and also some sneak peaks and will also be the place I will first go to about my stories when I re post them.) Oh and I will also post some chapters if I get a chance from re editing my stories (I wont change anything that has happened in them already, just adding to make them more awesome!)

So I will go back to my re editing thing (I fixed one! Now I am on to adding stuff to it. Once I get a few more chapters I will put it up on The Writer's Coffee Shop and also my weebly website for a bit.

~Twilight's evil pixie!


End file.
